


Room of Requirement

by xxRainbowShinexx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxRainbowShinexx/pseuds/xxRainbowShinexx
Summary: Room of Requirement is a Neville Longbottom x Reader Harry Potter fanfiction. The story follows you and your friends through your journey at Hogwarts. Y/N meets Neville, and develops a crush. Will they end up together, and will they be able to help Harry and his friends defeat Voldemort?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. I'm a What!?!?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick heads-up, the chapters might start off very short but I will try to lengthen them throughout the story.

"Y/N, wake up. There is someone here to talk to you." Mom said while waking me up. Who would want to talk to me? I got up and got dressed. As soon as I walked downstairs I saw an older woman. She was wearing green robes and her gray hair was pulled tight into a bun on the top of her head. "Hello Miss. Y/L/N. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "School of what?" I respond. "Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is a school of magic for young witches and wizards, and I am here to tell you that you have been invited to be a student." "Witches and wizards?" my father responds, clearly confused. "Our daughter isn't a witch. She's a regular human." my mother chimed in.  
"Ma'am, witches and wizards are as normal as anyone else. There are two types of people in this world. There are muggles, or non-magic folk, and there are witches and wizards. Witches and wizards can do extraordinary things, but they must have the proper training." McGonagall stated. " Miss Y/L/N, did you ever make anything happen that you couldn't explain?" she asked. "Well, yes but-" I replied but was cut off by my mother. "If what you are saying is true, how could she be a witch if neither of us have magic?" "Magic can skip generations. There are plenty of witches and wizards who were born to muggle parents, and your daughter is one of them." she told my mother. "I'm a what!?!?" I screamed.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Room of Requirement is a Neville Longbottom x Reader Harry Potter fanfiction. The story follows you and your friends through your journey at Hogwarts. Y/N meets Neville, and develops a crush. Will they end up together, and will they be able to help Harry and his friends defeat Voldemort?

"Professor, where are we going?" I asked McGonagall. "We are going to Diagon Alley." she responded. "What is Diagon Alley?" I inquired. She was silent. I guess I would find out when we got there. Soon enough, we arrived at a pub called "The Leaky Cauldron." We walked inside and went through a door that took us out back. Professor McGonagall took out a stick and tapped on some of the bricks. Slowly, the wall opened, revealing a whole other street. The street was crowded with people in long, flowy robes, most of them carrying large boxes. "What is that stick that you're carrying in your pocket?" I asked.   
"It is not just a stick, Miss Y/L/N. This is my wand." The professor told me while pulling the wand out of her pocket. "You will get your wand today. We are just here to pick up your school items. Here, take this letter and we will buy all of your school supplies." She handed me the letter and I opened it. Enclosed in the envelope was an official acceptance letter and my supply list.  
I started to read off the items on the list,  
"Uniform: First-year students will require three sets of plain black work robes, one pointed black hat, one pair of dragon hide protective gloves, and one winter cloak. Dragon hide? Dragons are real?"  
"Oh yes, dragons are very much real." Professor McGonagall replied.  
I continued to read of the items. "Course books: The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1, A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. That's a lot of books. I also need a wand, and cauldron, and set of glass phials, a telescope, and a set of brass scales! I don't have enough money for all of this!!" I exclaimed.   
"Didn't your parents leave you with some muggle money before we left your house?" McGonagall asked.� "Yes, but you said earlier that the wizarding world has it's own money. I don't have any wizard money!" I answered.  
She replied, "Well then I guess we're going to Gringotts! The wizarding bank!"


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Room of Requirement is a Neville Longbottom x Reader Harry Potter fanfiction. The story follows you and your friends through your journey at Hogwarts. Y/N meets Neville, and develops a crush. Will they end up together, and will they be able to help Harry and his friends defeat Voldemort?

A wizard bank? Does that mean that I have wizard money? Or is she going to pay for my school supplies? That doesn't sound right. Otherwise she would have to pay for every muggle born!   
As we walked into Gringotts I saw lots of short men. They didn't look like men though. They had long, pointy ears and noses, and very sharp teeth and nails. Professor McGonagall walked up to one of the men and told him we were here to convert muggle money. Convert!! That makes way more sense! They would convert my muggle money into wizard money! We quickly converted my money, and set off down the street to the shops. We first went to Flourish and Blotts to buy my books, Ollivanders to get my wand, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for my uniform, and a few other shops. Soon I had everything I needed. The list said we could have a cat, owl, or toad, but I couldn't afford any of those. When we were done shopping the professor took me back home and gave me my train ticket. The ticket said that I would board at platform 9 3/4, but I've never seen that platform at King's Cross station. Was it new? Or was I just going crazy?   
I decided to ignore it for now and went to bed. I only had a week until school started and I wanted to read all of my textbooks before the first day. That way I would be prepared if any professors asked me any questions!!


	4. King's Cross Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Room of Requirement is a Neville Longbottom x Reader Harry Potter fanfiction. The story follows you and your friends through your journey at Hogwarts. Y/N meets Neville, and develops a crush. Will they end up together, and will they be able to help Harry and his friends defeat Voldemort?

I woke up and looked at the time. It was 10:30 I had to be at the station by 11:00!! I got up and got ready really quick. I finished packing my things and got in the car with my parents. We drove to the station and ran to platform 9. When we got there, platform 9 3/4 wasn't. My mother asked a staff member for help finding it, but he said it didn't exist. I knew we had gone crazy. Then, a girl around my age walked up and asked me if I was looking for Platform 9 3/4. "How did you know?" I asked her.   
"I could tell by how confused you looked. And, I overheard your mom asking that guy over there." She said while pointing to my parents. "You must be a muggle-born."  
"Yeah, I am. I woke up late and by the time I got here I guess everyone else had already found the platform." I told the girl.  
"I can help you! I'm a first year too but my parents told me how to get through. I'm Isobel by the way!" She explained.  
"Thank you so much! Well, we better get going." It was almost time for the train to leave. Isobel showed me how to get to the platform and we boarded the train.   
"So.... does this mean we're friends now?" Isobel asked me.  
"I mean, I don't know anyone else just yet. It could be nice to have a friend before we get to the school!" I answered. We talked about everything. Our favorite colors, books, foods, and so much more! When we arrived at the school I already felt so much closer to her!!  
"Firs' years over ere'!" a voice shouted as we got off the train. All of the first years piled into boats and we rode them to the castle.


	5. The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Room of Requirement is a Neville Longbottom x Reader Harry Potter fanfiction. The story follows you and your friends through your journey at Hogwarts. Y/N meets Neville, and develops a crush. Will they end up together, and will they be able to help Harry and his friends defeat Voldemort?

As we all piled into the great hat there was an old hat sitting on a stool by the teacher's table. "This must be the sorting hat" I thought. Soon the hat was singing.  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" 

I never expected a song. Soon Professor McGonagall was calling students up to be sorted by the hat. A boy named Harry Potter was called up and everyone seemed to want him in their house. I didn't know why everyone seemed to like him, but he definitely seemed important. Isobel was called up and was instantly sorted into Ravenclaw. I just hoped that I would be in the same house as her.   
"Y/L/N, Y/N." I walked up nervously. What if I was put in Slytherin? I'd read all about the houses over the summer, and I really wanted to be put in Ravenclaw. I sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.   
"Mmm yes, very brave. You would make a great Gryffindor, but you're also very loyal. Maybe I should put you in Hufflepuff. No, you are very smart. You belong in..... RAVENCLAW!!" the hat announced. Ravenclaw!! I did it! I couldn't believe that I was in the same house as Isobel!!! I made my way to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. After the ceremony finished, piles of food appeared on the table. We ate lots of delicious food before following the prefects to our common room. We went to our dorms and got ready for bed. I laid down, but I had a hard time falling asleep. All I could think about were the amazing adventures I was going to have with my friends this year. Eventually, I fell asleep and began dreaming of home.


	6. Our First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Room of Requirement is a Neville Longbottom x Reader Harry Potter fanfiction. The story follows you and your friends through your journey at Hogwarts. Y/N meets Neville, and develops a crush. Will they end up together, and will they be able to help Harry and his friends defeat Voldemort?

"Y/N wake up!! We have to get ready for our first day of classes!!" Isobel exclaimed, shaking me awake.  
"Fine... I'll be up in a couple minutes.." I lie.  
"No! You have to get up now so we can go eat breakfast and be early!!!" She yelled at me. I slowly got up, knowing she wouldn't let me sleep any more, and got dressed in my school uniform. We walked down to the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. We grabbed some food and pumpkin juice and began fueling up for our classes.  
"What's our first class?" I asked Isobel.  
"We have flying class with the Hufflepuffs." she answered me. Flying!! I had read about Quidditch over the summer, but I had never seen anyone play. Maybe if I could master how to fly on a broom, I would have a higher chance of getting on the Quidditch team next year!! I would tryout this year, but first-years aren't allowed their own brooms. Once we finished eating our breakfast we headed out to the training grounds. "Everybody, stand next to a broom!" Madam Hooch told the class. Everybody stood next to a broom, and got ready for Madam Hooch's next instruction. "Everyone step up to the left side of their broom." We all did as she said. "Stick your right hand over the broom, and say, up!" she instructed. "UP!" we shouted in unison, struggling to summon our brooms. Isobel did it in one try, I did it in three, and everybody else took at least 4 tries. "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it.Grip it tight, you don't want to be slipping off the end." Again, everyone did what she said, gripping as tight as they could onto their broom. "When I blow my whistle, kick off of the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle, three, two, *SQEEEUUUL*" The whistle went off, and we all kicked off of the ground. I could tell Isobel was nervous, so I looked at her and smiled. I was nervous too, but if I showed it, Isobel would only freak out more. I hovered for a minute or two, and leaned down and brought my broom back to the ground. It wasn't nearly as scary as I thought it would be, and Isobel enveloped me in a hug, and set off towards our common room. Next we had History of Magic with the Slytherins, so we grabbed our textbooks and headed to the History of Magic room. The class is taught by Professor Binns, a ghost. He had fallen asleep in front of a fire one night, and awoken as a ghost. His class wouldn't be so bad if his monotone voice didn't nearly put everyone to sleep every time he spoke. After class was lunch, so we took the opportunity to meet some of the other Ravenclaws!! We met first-years named Terry Boot, Sue Li, and Padma Patil, a second year named Roger Davies, and a fourth year named Tulip Karasu. We finished lunch and headed onto our next class. By the time we had finished our first day of classes, we had already been assigned enough work for our first week, let alone our first day!! We worked quickly on our potions essay, and turned in for bed.


	7. The Gryffindor Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Room of Requirement is a Neville Longbottom x Reader Harry Potter fanfiction. The story follows you and your friends through your journey at Hogwarts. Y/N meets Neville, and develops a crush. Will they end up together, and will they be able to help Harry and his friends defeat Voldemort?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know that from here on out, the formatting will be a bit different because I have started to write chapters on my phone with a bluetooth keyboard. Please enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think of it!!

I was going to be late to Charms class!!! I was running down the hall, trying to avoid getting caught by Mrs. Norris or Mr. Filch, and I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground, and looked at who I ran into. It was a Gryffindor. If I remembered correctly, his name was Neville Longbottom. I rushed to my feet and held out my hand for him. I pulled him off the ground and picked up his books off the ground.  
"I'm so sorry!!" I exclaimed, holding his books out for him. "I wasn't watching where I was going!"  
"I-it's ok! I s-shouldn't have been standing in the middle of t-the hall." he responded, blushing.  
"Are you okay!?!?" I asked him, worriedly. He nodded my head and ran off the hall towards class. Once I have all my things together, I run off towards class again. I walk in the room and everyone turns their head to look at me.  
"Another late student. And where were you Miss Y/L/N?" Professor Flitwick asked me.  
"I-uh- I bumped into someone in the hallway and dropped all my things. I would've been here sooner, but my books were all over the hall." I explained.  
"I wonder who it could be that you bumped into. Mr. Longbottom was late as well. Could it be that you too met in the hall?" Professor Flitwick inquired, looking between Neville and I. We both began blushing, and kids started to whisper to each other. I sat down and we started learning today's charm.

At the end of class, Neville walked up to me.  
"Hey Y/N!!" Neville said. "I wanted to say sorry again for bumping into you earlier."

"No! Don't be sorry!! It was my fault! I should have been paying more attention to where I was going!!" I reassured him.

"No, it really was my fault! Please, let make it up to you!!" he persisted.

"You really don't have to!! Just promise me you won't stand in the middle of the hall like that again!" I responded.

"At least let me do something for you! I really want to!" he begged.

Finally, I caved, "Fine! I'll let you do something SMALL for me!!"

I could tell he was excited."Great!! Meet me outside your common room tonight!!" 

Then, I realized that I was about to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts! I said a quick goodbye and ran out the door to my next class. I would see Neville tonight!


	8. Our "Date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm sorry I'm not updating very often, but I am currently working on another fic that I have more motivation for!

I stepped out of my common room and leaned on the wall as I waited for Neville. It was obvious he would be late. He was probably pretty hesitant to sneak out. He was a goody two-shoes Gryffindor after all. After a while, I started to think he wasn't going to show, but right before I entered my common room again, he ran around the corner.  
"S-sorry I was late Y/N!! I had to wait for Hermione to put her books away and head to her dorm. She's always up late studying!" Neville stammered.  
"It's okay Neville! You're here now, so let's head to the kitchens!" I reassured him. Slowly, we made our way to the kitchen. The house elves were pretty surprised that students were breaking curfew, but it can't be that rare of an occasion. I doubt that all the Slytherins stay in their dorms and common room all night. They probably sneak out and mess with people all the time.  
We grabbed some food and sat down, slowly eating our sandwiches. We talked while we ate. We talked about our families, our favorite classes, and much, much more. He even confided in me about what happened to his parents. Apparently, a Death Eater had used the Cruciatus Curse on them so many times, they lost their minds. They couldn't even remember who he was. I couldn't imagine what it would be like for my parents not to remember me. That night, I promised myself that I would be their for Neville, whenever he needed me.  
Eventually, we finished eating and headed back to our common rooms. I said a quick goodbye to Neville before leaving him at the painting of the Fat Lady. Slowly and carefully, I made my way back to the Ravenclaw common room without bumping into Filch or Mrs. Norris. I walked inside, lucky nobody had noticed I was gone.  
"Where were you?" Isobel asked, jumping out of the shadows. I suppressed scream of shock as to not wake up the others.  
"I was just taking a walk down the corridor." I lied, trying to hide the guilt on my face.  
"At an hour past curfew? I'm not dumb Y/N!" Isobel said, sounding offended.  
"Fine! I was in the kitchens with Neville!" I confessed, "But you can't tell anyone!"  
"I won't tell. You just worried me by leaving without telling me! We are supposed to be best friends!" Isobel told me, relieved that I was okay.  
"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you Isobel!" I apologized.  
"It's okay. Let's go up to our dorm." she reassured me. We walked up to our dorm and got in bed. I really hoped nobody had heard our interaction and knew about my "date" with Neville.


End file.
